A quite dark past
by J. H. Verne
Summary: OS centré sur Hiei, et sa rencontre avec une vieille connaissance. Un combat, des souvenirs... Très vieille fic réécrite.


**A Quite Dark Past**

**Rated :** K+

**Type :** One Shot

**Genre :** Angst, Aventure… Enfin « Angst » pas vraiment… Bref à vous de voir ! XD

**Disclaimer :** Hiei et tout ce qui vient de Yu Yu Hakusho appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. L'Ouargue appartient à J. R. Tolkien. Briac, Cinder, La forêt de Nidhöggr, le désert du Béhémoth, les Monts du Milathéa, le Lac Noir, les Terres Noires, tout ça c'est mon invention, alors s'il vous plait, respectez ça.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire. Pourprée plutôt. En effet, dans le Makai, le monde des Ténèbres, le ciel est d'un rouge foncé presque comme du sang séché. D'énormes éclairs zébraient le ciel et provoquaient de violents flashs de lumière. Des arbres, haut comme des immeubles se dressaient, éparses, sur une étendue immense et désertique.

Cependant, dans tout ce chaos, survivent de magnifiques forêts. La plus belle, reste sans doute Nidhöggr, la forêt la plus grande du Makai. Elle s'étend sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Dans cette forêt, ne vivent pas exclusivement des démons. En effet, elle est surtout peuplée de créatures que l'on ne rencontre que dans la mythologie au Ningenkai. Ici, les licornes, les loups-garous, sont aussi courants que les chiens et les chats dans le monde des humains.

Si l'on reste assez longtemps près du Lac Noir, un dragon vient se poser pour boire. Ce dragon, est d'un noir de jais avec de grands yeux jaunes et d'énormes ailes de cuir. Il se nomme Cinder. Il vit reclus dans une des gigantesques grottes du Makai. Ces grottes se situent dans la région des Monts du Milathéa, une gigantesque chaîne de montagnes au nord-est du Makai. Les grottes sont placées à mi hauteur de la montagne, c'est-à-dire environ à 600m de hauteur pour la plus basse.

A 50 km au sud de Nidhöggr, s'étend le désert du Béhémoth. Un désert deux fois plus grand que le Sahara Ningen. Et à 100 km à l'ouest de Nidhöggr, s'étend la Ville du Makai. Elle est située sur le territoire de Yomi, l'un des trois anciens dieux du Makai.Venons en finalement à la forêt la plus connue du Makai mais aussi la moins recommandée. Elle n'a pas de nom proprement dit, cependant, les Youkai l'appèlent la Forêt des Idiots. Pourquoi ce nom ? Parce qu'elle est peuplée en majorité de démons de classe D. Les démons sont classés par niveau de puissance. La classe D est la plus basse, la S est la plus haute. On trouve quelques démons de classe S+ mais c'est tellement rare, qu'avant que Yusuke ne vienne au Makai, il n'y en avait que trois de ce niveaux. Les trois anciens dieux : Yomi, Mukuro et Raizen.

Raizen est mort de faim. Il était anthropophage, ce qui veut dire qu'il se nourrissait exclusivement d'humains. Il a refusé de se nourrir, ne voulant plus tuer d'humains, et se laissa mourir.

Mukuro a bien changée. Elle était et est toujours, anthropophage, mais se limite au stricte nécessaire pour survivre. Elle se contente d'obéir aux ordres du Roi du Makai (enfin de la région de la Ville), et d'exécuter ceux-ci.

Yomi, quant à lui, est parti sans plus donner signe de vie avec son fils Shura après le tournoi pour l'unification des Ténèbres.

Revenons-en à la Forêt des Idiots. Dans cette forêt, sur l'un des arbres les plus grands et les plus touffus, était allongé un jeune démon. Celui-ci avait une apparence humaine. Bien que de petite taille, il avait une apparence d'adolescent. Il avait les cheveux noirs zébrés de blanc. Des yeux d'un rouge sang dont très peu, en vérité deux personnes seulement, parvenaient à en soutenir le regard. Il portait un bandage au bras droit qui partait du haut du bras jusqu'à la main, la lui recouvrant et s'arrêtant à la moitié de la première phalange de chaque doigt. Il avait aussi une sorte de pierre précieuse autour du cou. Cette pierre, la pierre d'Hirui, est en fait une larme de Koorime.

Les Koorime sont des femmes des glaces et, lorsqu'elles mettent au monde un enfant, une fille normalement, elles versent une larme qui se cristallise et qu'elles remettent ensuite à leur enfant. Cependant, il arrive que les Koorime engendrent des garçons, et cela, lorsqu'elles ont une relation avec un homme. De là est né le démon dont je vous parle, qui se repose sur sa branche à 30m de haut. Ce dernier se redressa et s'étira. Il abaissa son regard vers le sol de la forêt et sauta d'un geste souple de sa branche. Il atterrit tout aussi souplement et sa cape noir émit un léger bruissement. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Silence. Rien d'autre que le silence. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devrai y avoir au moins UN bruit. Mais non. Rien. Le front de Hiei produit une légère lueur bleutée et il ferma un instant les yeux, tous ses autres sens en éveil. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux, et, sans bouger la tête, tourna son regard vers sa droite. Environ un quart de seconde plus tard, une énorme bête s'abattit sur lui. Hiei fit un bond de coté et l'évita. Il fit ensuite volte face et observa la bête qui se redressait sur ses pattes arrières.

Hiei était toujours aussi calme et fixait le loup-garou d'un air froid et sans expression. Ce dernier avait la gueule écumante, d'énormes crocs lui sortaient de tous coté d'une manière désordonnée. Une de ses oreilles était fendue, il avait les yeux jaunes fendus d'une pupille verticale, comme les félins, et une crête de poils comme une crinière le long de la colonne vertébrale qui se terminait par une longue queue touffue de loup.

Briac se dressait du haut de ses deux mètres cinquante devant un Hiei des plus détendus, en apparence, et d'environ un mètre soixante-dix...

- Briac... Je te croyais mort... -fit Hiei en jetant un regard de dédain au monstre.

- Grrrnnon Hiei..

- Je t'ai manqué aux Terres Noires...

- Non, tu avais fais mouche. -fit le loup en levant le bras gauche, découvrant un impact de balle. Hiei observa le trou puis repris.

- Mais pas au bon endroit.

- Ha ha ha. -ricana Briac en avançant de quelques pas, ses énormes pattes griffues émettant un bruit mat à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied.

- Tu vas rejoindre mes rangs... Ou alors, tu vas mourir. -gronda Briac.

- Jamais. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Toi par contre, je préfère te prévenir, ça ne se passera pas comme l'autre fois.. -prévint Hiei en se mettant de profil, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avant un combat au corps à corps.

- L'autre fois... Oui.. Je t'avais presque mordu Hiei.. Dommage, juste une griffure.. -commença Briac songeur.

- Une griffure dont je me serai passé volontiers.. Mais je suppose que tu n'est pas venu pour discuter.. N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet... Cela fait des années que tu me donne la chasse et que je fais de même avec toi… Peut être qu'enfin je vais pouvoir t'égorger !

Briac émit un grondement sourd et ouvrit une gueule béante avant de s'accroupir légèrement, et de sauter sur Hiei qui l'évita une nouvelle fois tout en retirant sa cape qu'il jeta dans un coin. Il avait une épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il la dégaina et la pointa sur Briac.

- Prends garde.. Elle n'est pas en argent, cependant elle a été forgée par les Elfes. -fit Hiei d'un ton glacial. Briac rugit de rage et bondit vers lui. Le combat débuta...

Hiei évitait souplement les attaques de Briac et lui enfonça par deux fois son épée dans le corps. Malheureusement, cela ne servait à rien. En effet, les seuls moyens de tuer un loup-garou, sont, soit de lui enfoncer un pieu d'argent dans le cœur sous un certain angle, soit de lui tirer une balle contenant une certaine dose d'argent... Et Hiei, ne possédait aucun de ses objets. Il n'avait que son épée, faite d'un métal elfique aussi léger que résistant, et ses pouvoirs de démon de classe S+. Cependant, même avec ses pouvoir, Hiei ne pourrai pas tuer Briac. Il le blesserai à mort, mais ne pourrai pas le tuer. C'est très compliqué, mais un loup-garou, même mortellement blessé, si ce n'est pas avec de l'argent, continuera de vivre et de répandre son mal.

Un très léger moment de déséquilibre de Hiei permit à Briac de lui assener une griffure qui lui ouvrit l'épaule droite. Hiei s'abaissa sous le choc et reprit vivement son équilibre en faisant un salto arrière et atterrissant accroupi, une main au sol tenant son épée, l'autre, plaquée sur son épaule en tentant de stopper la légère hémorragie. Il grimaça. _« C'est malin… Si je le laisse encore m'approcher ainsi je risque de me faire mordre… »_ pensa Hiei.

Briac eut un sourire sinistre qui découvrit ses dents encore sanglantes de sa précédente victime. Il s'approcha alors lentement de Hiei, comme un prédateur s'approche d'une proie qui n'est plus en état de s'échapper...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Un pays recouvert de glace et où soufflent des vents violents, chargés de neige éternelle. Un cri plein de détresse, un être qui tombe, tombe, encore dans la forêt des Ténèbres. Un enfant recueillit par des brigands... Quatre ans après ce jour, un jeune garçon du même age que cette durée, courait le long d'un sentier au milieu de la forêt, poursuivit par deux démons. Il stoppa et les tua de deux coups d'épée bien placés et puissants.. Onze ans après ce jour, ce même garçon, maintenant âgé de 15 ans, s'en alla seul. Ses « compagnons » avaient peur de lui et l'évitaient. Il partit de son coté et, à chaque fois qu'il changeait de région, de nouveaux ennemis se présentaient. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit au Makai où il pouvait être tranquille.

Un jour où, pour une fois, il ne se battait pas, Hiei se retrouva devant un loup-garou des plus étranges. Il ne ressemblait pas aux habituels représentants de l'espèce. Il lui tournait le dos et finissait de dévorer ce qui restait d'un Ouargue. Le monstre se retourna et toisa Hiei d'un air mauvais. Hiei s'attendait à une attaque, mais le loup se contenta de le fixer, la gueule béante, découvrant des crocs difformes, sans distinction entre les canines, qui contiennent le venin, et les autres... Le loup-garou, après avoir fixé Hiei pendant de longues minutes, fit un pas de coté pour se décaler par rapport à Hiei et avança vers lui, d'un air de vouloir passer à coté de lui. Une fois à la hauteur du démon de feu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, l'énorme loup-garou se retourna pour le mordre. Hiei esquiva mais ne pu éviter la patte démesurée du monstre qui s'abattit sur sa poitrine, dessinant quatre longs sillons ensanglantés. Hiei prit appui contre un arbre et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le loup-garou sourit en observant Hiei et grogna :

- T'est un petit morceau... Mais tu bouge vite.. -observa le monstre.

Hiei se retint d'ouvrir des yeux étonnés. D'ordinaire, un loup-garou ne parle pas. Ils sont incapables d'articuler des sons autres que des grognement. Pourtant, celui ci, parlait la langue des humains...

- Tu m'en vois navré… -lâcha Hiei d'un air mauvais.

Bien que s'étant presque fait éventré, il était calme et avait cicatrisé la plaie avec une légère flamme. Le loup-garou s'approcha de lui et Hiei ne bougea pas. Il garda la tête droite et le loup abaissa la sienne pour se placer en face de lui. Il souffla un air putride contre le visage de Hiei qui retint sa respiration à ce moment là avec un air de dégoût.

- Je suis Briac, et toi, tu est sur mon territoire...

- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. -répliqua Hiei.

- Oh si ça l'est, parce que laisse-moi te dire que tu es très mal barré petit morveux… -répliqua le monstre en arborant ses griffes d'un air menaçant. Hiei ne perdit pas son sang-froid et eut un sourire narquois.

- Pousses-toi, laisse moi passer, et tu n'entendra plus parler de moi. Ou alors, fait la forte tête, et tu ne vivra plus très longtemps...

Briac rit d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose et abaissa la tête pour la positionner en face de celle de Hiei et répondit :

- Tu plaisante ? Je ne vais pas laisser passer un si bon dessert...

- Je ne suis pas comestible...

Enchaîna Hiei en lui enfonçant son épée dans le cœur et en l'enflammant. Il savait qu'il ne le tuerai pas, mais, au moins, il pouvait l'immobiliser pour un bon moment. Le loup hurla et s'écroula, en feu. Hiei retira son épée et disparut.

Il réapparut près du Lac Noir, à un endroit où il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de loup-garou aussi dangereux que Briac.. Il déposa sa cape déchirée à coté de lui et trempa son écharpe blanche dans l'eau du lac. Il épongea ensuite doucement la plaie qui lui couvrait le torse et le tissu s'imbiba de sang. Une fois qu'il était sur qu'il ne saignait plus, il enflamma son écharpe et le sang s'évapora. L'écharpe resta intacte car elle était faite d'une matière qui résistait aux flammes. Il regarda sa cape d'un air pensif, et décida de la réparer comme il pouvait. Ceci fait, il repartit de son coté, ayant quand même quelques difficultés à se redresser…

Environ un mois après cela, il perdit la pierre d'Hirui dans une rivière. Pour la retrouver, il décida d'aller se faire greffer un troisième œil chez Shigure, le chirurgien des Ténèbres. Grâce à cet œil, il n'eut aucun problème à retrouver son pays d'origine. Il apprit là bas qu'il avait une sœur et décida de la retrouver, faute d'avoir pu retrouver sa pierre. Lors de cette « mission » il retrouva de vieilles connaissance à lui. Deux ningen et un Youkai qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois au paravent. A partir de ce moment, il fit partit de la bande qui portait le nom d' « Urameshi Team » depuis le Grand Tournoi des Arts Martiaux de l'Ombre et eut l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hiei observait Briac qui s'approchait toujours de lui d'un air menaçant et ne savait pas pourquoi tous ces souvenirs avaient rejaillis d'un coup. Etais-ce la fin ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il était à peine blessé. Il avait pourtant l'impression que l'histoire se répétait.

Il retira sa main de sa plaie et ferma le poing. De légers rayons de lumière rouge sortirent d'entre ses doigts. Il avait décidé de riposter plus puissamment. Les yeux de Hiei devinrent sans distinction entre le rouge et le blanc et son bandeau flamba lorsqu'il ouvrit son troisième œil. A la vue de celui ci Briac se figea. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un troisième œil sur le front de Hiei la dernière fois. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Hiei le projeta avec une force inouïe en utilisant une technique dont lui seul avait le secret et qui ne demandait qu'une force mentale assez puissante pour la contrôler. Briac traversa plusieurs rangées d'arbres avant de s'enfoncer dans une falaise. Hiei se releva et abaissa sa main. Il rengaina son épée et soupira. Il avait cautérisé sa plaie et ramassé sa cape. Il l'enfila et tourna la tête vers Briac. Un hurlement lointain, emplit de rage, retentit dans le Makai.

- HIIEEEII ! -Rugit Briac depuis la paroi de la falaise dans laquelle il avait été projeté. Hiei ne bougea pas, il observait toujours Briac avec son troisième œil, et constata que le loup-garou blessé s'en allait dans une autre direction. Mais c'était sans aucun doute pour revenir en force la prochaine fois…

_« Nous ne y sommes pas encore… »_ pensa Hiei en faisant allusion à sa prochaine entrevue avec Briac. Il sortit un deuxième bandeau de sa poche et couvrit son troisième œil. Ceci fait il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le Tunnel qui reliait le Makai au Ningenkai…

**FIN**

* * *

Voila !

Hiei : Encore un « Voila ! »… Tu commences à me courir.

Taka : Mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre moi !

Kurama : Je sais pas-tu pourrai dire… Euh non je ne vois pas.

Hiei : Eh bein je suis pas aidé…

Taka : Si tu te creusais les méninges toi ? Monsieur-je-sais-tout !

Hiei (sortant son katana) : Ce n'est pas Ma fan fic !

Kurama : Du calme ! Hiei range ça s'il te plait. Taka, tu veux bien finir ta conclusion ?

Taka : La commencer tu veux dire…

Hiei : Active !

Bon.. Ce One Shot est ma première fan fiction « sérieuse » disons de Yû Yû Hakusho. Je l'ai écris il y a deux ans environ, et je l'ai retravaillé pour l'occasion. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'aime bien les loups-garous. Et j'aime bien les fourrer dans YYH aussi. XD Enfin soit, j'espère que ce One Shot vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas, donnez moi vos avis c'est toujours un plaisir ! :D


End file.
